Bored
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Kaylee and Leanne are bored. What else is there to say? Hanging out in Ninja Ops isn't all it's cut out to be and it's already not cut out to be much. But with the inventive Kaylee and the resouceful Leanne, they can come up with something right?


**A/N:** Okay, so what can I say? I was really bored tonight and just decided to write this little oneshot with Kaylee. It's not all that long because I didn't have much time to write it, but it did kill time for me.

Read and Review! And remember, it's a oneshot!

**Disclaimer:** I say it everytime. By now you should know that I own nothing, except Kaylee.

* * *

Bored.

Was that what Kaylee was feeling right now? Boredom? Did it really exist, or was it merely a state of mind? Maybe it was just a word, used for that feeling of nothing. When you didn't know what you wanted to do next, or even when you didn't know what you wanted to do first.

It could be depressing, or dangerous, depending on who got bored, and who they were with.

Normally, it was depressing. Someone who was bored could spend an entire day doing absolutely nothing, and then go to bed. As they lie there, looking up at the ceiling, many ideas run through their head of what they could have done. Going to see a movie, hanging with friends, catching up on work... the list could go on for hours depending on how long it took for sleep to come.

But for Kaylee, boredom was a dangerous situation in which someone got hurt. Last time she was bored, she had been left alone, with a supply teacher... and boy did he have a lot to tell Dr. O.

Thankfully, Kaylee was with Leanne this time, so she wasn't alone. But anyone who knew anything about the Kaylee/Leanne bored dynamic knew that nothing good could come from this.

"Hey, there's a zoo not too far from here," Leanne started, spinning in her desk chair, watching as the world whirled around her, created a giant blur in every direction. "Why don't we check it out?"

"Tori took me yesterday," Kaylee sighed, lying on the ground in her ninja uniform. Her hands were playing with her black and green belt that was still wrapped around her waist even after hours of intense training. Though she was still a Ranger, Leanne hadn't let up on a weekly exercise. It was no longer ninja training, because Kaylee had decided to quit in order to live out her normal life in Reefside (normal as in fighting evil mutated dinosaurs wearing a bright green spandex), but it was still required that the women wear their uniform when they were on Ninja grounds.

"Oh... how was it?"

"The lion almost ate the zoo keeper," Kaylee explained in a monotone. The story had gotten boring. She had already told it to everyone she had seen between the zoo and home. Tori knew all about it because she had witnessed it. Dustin heard it at least five times, and was still surprised. Kira and Hunter rolled their eyes because they had heard it one too many times, and the others heard it at least twice.

"Interesting," Leanne replied in the same tone, before jerking her head up to look at Kaylee. "Wait, true story, or a modified version of what really happened?"

"True story," Kaylee smirked. "Apparently, they're vicious when they don't eat."

"You don't say," Leanne frowned as she began to spin around again.

There was a long silence between the girls, with only the sound of Leanne's chair to fill the room.

"How about we go to the beach?" Kaylee suggested after a few minutes.

"It'll be way to crowded," Leanne groaned, shooting Kaylee's idea down. "And I still have a sunburn from last time. Red hair, pale skin, beach... not a good combination."

"You don't look that pale to me," Kaylee said, looking up at her former Sensei.

"Okay, maybe I'm not that pale, but I do burn easily," Leanne laughed.

"Alright... well, Kira's gotta pick me up in a few so we can get started on our math homework – we're doing it together – so any ideas on what we can do in these last few precious moments together?"

Leanne looked around the room, which was hard to do seeing as the damn place wouldn't stop spinning. Finally, her eyes landed on the bestest, most awesomeness past time ever.

"You brought your toys!" she giggled, jumping up from the chair to Kaylee's bag. She ripped it open and pulled out some of Kaylee's newer toys. The older ones stayed at Dr. O's in case her Spino and her Dragonzord broke down and she had nothing to do in a Megazord battle.

"Yeah, and now you don't have to be a bad guy!" Kaylee smiled, kneeling next to her friend. "See, I got you a secret agent Barbie... she kinda looks like you. I even made sure I got the one that looked the most like a ninja, and less like a Barbie."

"You bought a Barbie?" Leanne frowned. "What are you, five?"

"Is that a trick question?" Kaylee smirked. Leanne rolled her eyes as she picked up the Barbie.

"So, what exactly did the cashier say when you bought all of these?"

"I dunno," Kaylee laughed. "She must of thought I had a niece or something. She kinda smiled and rang 'em up."

"Whatever, my Barbie is going to totally kick your Spino's ass!" Leanne beamed, lifting her Barbie's leg and using it to kick Kaylee's dinosoar.

"Hey, totally not fair!" Kaylee frowned, snatching her Spino and hugging it to her chest. "That was uncalled for."

"Was not!" Leanne grinned, hugging her Barbie (which she had affectionately named Leanna).

"It totally was!"

"NAHUH!"

"Fine then," Kaylee smirked, trowing a small, toy boulder at Leanne's Barbie. "Then that was far game."

"Nahuh!" Leanne frowned. "How is that fair? At least my Barbie fights with style. Any baboon can throw a rock."

"It's baboon style!" Kaylee argued. "You know, every animal could have a kung fu style."

"I trained you in ninjutsu!" Leanne smirked. "Kung Fu is so... so... Pai Zhuq."

"Pie... where?" Kaylee searched the room, scanning it with her eyes repeatedly, until Leanne grabbed her head, holding it still.

"In the trunk," she said.

"Whose trunk?"

"Tori's."

"Wait... car trunk or ass trunk?" Kaylee frowned. "Because I think she had pie last night, and you know where all the calories go."

Both girls leaned over and slapped their asses playfully, before sitting back down properly.

"Maybe we can get Kira to buy you some pie," Leanne suggested. "Pumpkin pie!"

"Ew, pumpkins are too Halloween-y," Kaylee wrinkled her nose as she turned away from Leanne. "Strawberry... or... turkey!"

"Turkey pie?" Leanne frowned. "Are you kidding?"

"A little," Kaylee smirked. "But it's worth a shot."

"We're not going to drag Kira to a turkey pie story, are we?"

"Vegetable wouldn't buy me turkey pie."

"Aww," Leanne cooed.

"How about we get... apple! Everyone loves apple!"

"I don't!" Leanne called, raising her hand. "I don't like warm apples... it freaks me out. I mean, if apples were supposed to be warm, they would grow in summer."

"They don't?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't know," Leanne giggled. "But it's my theory, and I'm sticking to it."

Leanne pushed herself off the ground and began walking around the Ops aimlessly. Kaylee watched her for a minute, before bursting out with laughter.

"You are totally drunk!" she said, rolling on the ground.

"Am not!" Leanne pouted. "I've only had water to drink."

"Then... why are we so giggly?" Kaylee asked. Leanne stopped to ponder the idea, as a new body walked into the Ops.

"Kayl, you coming? Math's a bitch," Kira called, feeling slightly out of place. She always did when she had to pick Kaylee up from the Wind or Thunder Academy. Everyone was always in a uniform, and she was in her civies. Though she knew she wasn't a student, and didn't need a uniform, she still felt like she was disrespecting some kind of code or honour or something related to ninjas and rules.

"Kira! Leanne gets drunk on water!" Kaylee giggled, crawling to her friend and pulling on her arm. Kira frowned as she looked down at the ninja who apparently couldn't make it to her feet.

She opened her mouth, ready with a snappy response, but quickly shut up. She turned around and walked off, afraid that if she said anything, she would be dragged into the world of Leanne and Kaylee.

"That was no fun," Leanne frowned, falling back into her spinning chair as she began to twirl around once again.

"Yeah..." Kaylee agreed, lying back on the floor as both their giggling stopped.

There was a long silence in the room, with only the creaking of the spinning chair to fill the void.

"Leah," Kaylee finally said after a minute.

"Yeah."

"I'm bored."

"Me too," Leanne sighed.


End file.
